Cuando el ocaso se extingue
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Secuela de Pensamientos... ¿Donde estas ahora?
1. Lo que crei normal

Notas de la Autora: bien, este fic es una secuela de "pensamientos" por lo transcurre después de que Tsuzuki e Hisoka se "quedaran" juntos. Solo espero que lo disfruten, ya que será un fic de capítulos pequeños pero eso no significa que será muy corta, mi meta es llegar a 10 capítulos, pero ya se dará con el tiempo... ¿ok?

Y el típico protocolo, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genial Yoko Matsushita-sama (idola, xD)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Cuando el Ocaso se extingue.**

_By Maki1988._

Pensé que seria un día normal, como cuando me levanto y veo como unos tímidos rayos emitidos un impetuoso sol llenan mi habitación y es ahí cuando intento salir de las redes de araña que son hasta entonces las sabanas. Acostumbro luego a dirigirme al baño, donde tomo una ducha rápida para luego desayunar... o al menos eso hacia normalmente... desde el incidente, ya no puedo comer, todos me dicen que debo comer porque aunque sea un shinigami eso no evitara que me debilite... pero el comer me hace recordarte... y también me recuerda que tu no estas aquí... 

Sin desayunar me dirijo calmadamente al trabajo, tengo tiempo de sobra para llegar puntual. Eso me recuerda que siempre llegabas atrasado al trabajo y que rogabas con tontas excusas que no te bajaran mas el sueldo... ahora... nadie llega atrasado, no hay quien haga eso...

Hoy cuando desperté sentí que todo era distinto a como siempre suele ser, me levante con esa sensación pero hasta ahora todo ha sido normal... quizás el no tenerte a mi lado ya me esta afectando... te necesito aquí, conmigo... pero tu... simplemente no estas...

Llego a mi escritorio, noto que hay una pila de papeles por ojear, y así me dispongo a trabajar pero antes de que pueda sumergirme completamente en el trabajo una voz capta mi atención...

- Hisoka, hemos obtenido información del paradero de Tsuzuki...

- ¿qué?... dime donde está Tatsumi-san

- lo localizaron en Osaka... pero

- pero, ¿qué?

- no está solo... Muraki está con él

- ¿qué? ¿Muraki esta con Tsuzuki?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fin primer capitulo

Notas: ¿qué dije?

Que seria de pequeños capítulos, pronto ir subiendo mas, así que no se preocupen, aunque tenga que amarrar a onii-chan para que suelte el pc, lo haré y aunque tenga q dejar de estudiar (no, no creo q pueda hacer eso... los estudios son importantes) en fin, dejen comentarios o reviews constructivos que eso ayuda muchísimo y a lo mejor termino escribiendo un buen fic...

Este fic nació escuchando esta canción de la banda "Thursday" llamada "I1100"

Que por supuesto recomiendo escuchar (adoro esa banda... nn)

Nada mas queda decir que nos 'vemos' en el próximo capitulo... ya se irán anudando los cabos sueltos... jejejejejejeje

Matta ne!

"_We'll all look the same someday, _

_and even now the robot starts to think. _

_I wonder what it dreams. The tide is high on Fourteenth Street._

_The rain comes down to clear the heat. _

_The way in is the same way out. _

_The way up is the same way down._

_Now there is no safe way out."_

_Maki1988._


	2. Lo que el viento me trajo consigo

Notas de la Autora:

Aquí estamos, otras vez a las andanzas (xD)

Hoy (25 de julio 2005) revisando mi carpeta, encontré el primer capitulo... lo leí y recordé lo agradable que me fue escribirlo... sé que suena raro, pero hace tiempo que no escribía nada debido a mis estudios, así que decidí retomar la historia ahora que estoy de vacaciones de invierno... así que, aquí vamos!

CUANDO EL OCASO SE EXTINGUE capitulo 2

Casi me desmayo de la impresión... ¿tú con Muraki, ¿con ese enfermo asesino?. Creí que también le tenias rencor por lo que me hizo... pero sin embargo el rostro de Tatsumi-san denotaba seriedad, él no era un vulgar mentiroso... además ¿qué ganaba con mentirme?

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

- perdón Tatsumi-san... pero me parece increíble que Tsuzuki pueda estar con el maldito de Muraki... sabiendo que él hubiese sido capaz de usar su cuerpo para revivir a Saki, su hermano, si no hubiésemos intervenido...

- así es Kurosaki-kun... pero creo que lo más correcto es ir a investigar a Osaka, ¿no te parece?

-sí, es lo mejor... pero, recuerde que los shinigamis trabajan en parejas, ¿cómo podré ir?-esto último lo dijo denotando pesar en su voz

Los azules ojos de Tatsumi se opacaron por unos instantes, en su interior rogaba por que Tsuzuki no tuviera nada que ver con Muraki en Osaka, no solo por él sino también por Hisoka que la estaba pasando muy mal por su ausencia... a pesar que él sabía que entre los dos shinigamis había más que un cariño fraternal, no podía soportar el ver como cada día Hisoka se deterioraba más y más...

- no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, yo iré contigo, le pediremos autorización al jefe antes de partir. De seguro nos dejará ir ya que se trata de Tsuzuki...- intento sonreír, pero la expresión de dolor de Hisoka no se lo permitía.

-muchas gracias Tatsumi-san

Luego de aquella platica, se me dio el resto del día libre, además Tatsumi-san me dijo que no preocupara ya que él hablaría con el jefe...

Qué curioso es todo...

Cuando salía de Meifu, pase cerca del lugar donde Tsuzuki y yo... intimamos...

Mis pies me dirigieron allí, al pasar cerca de un árbol, reconocí el césped que me sirvió de cama aquél día, recordé el brillo de los ojos amatistas de Tsuzuki... sus gemidos, su cuerpo... sus palabras... todo aquello que alguna vez ocurrió en mis mas recónditos sueños... por un momento pensé que esto, quizás, era una horrible pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en los cálidos brazos de Tsuzuki...

Pero no fue así... un soplo de viento me saco de mi meditación... y con él muchos pétalos de sakuras cayeron... esos pétalos que en esa ocasión se enredaron en la cabellera castaña oscura de ese baka...

Sin darme cuenta comencé a ver borroso, sentí como algo tibio corría por mis mejillas... ¿qué era? Deslice el dorso para retirar el liquido que caía por ellas...

Las lagrimas. Creí que ya no tendría que llorar más, porque él estaría conmigo... entonces ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ? ¿POR QUÉ SE FUE?

El viento cada vez se tornaba más frío, por lo que desee fervientemente que aquellos brazos que alguna vez me estrecharon en una noche de luna lo hicieran ahora...

Cuando me disponía a marcharme sentí algo que rodeaba mi cuerpo, una calidez en mi espalda...

Pronto anochecería, por el momento un ocaso era lo único que se veía con claridad...

Quise voltearme a ver quién era, pero el abrazo era tan fuerte..

-no te inquietes...

Esa voz... parecía conocida...no, no podía ser

- no te lastimaré... no podría...

Lo último que percibí fue que una mano giro mi rostro y que unos labios presionaron los míos...

Fin Capitulo dos

Notas de la Autora:

Bien... sé que no está fenomenal, pero a menos no está malo del todo... además no se puede pedir mucho tomando en cuenta que duermo poco y que durante el día no hago más que ver anime... nnU esta demás decir que espero reviews, a lo mejor asi me pongo las pilas y escribo algo mas decente, nee?


	3. Pesadillas

Cuando el ocaso se extingue.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Parece que solo puedo dedicarme a este fic en las vacaciones de invierno... ha pasado casi un año que no escribo el capitulo siguiente... quizá he perdido el interes en esta pareja... o la olvide... me disculpo por la demora_

_Espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo_

_Saludos!_

_19 de julio 2006_

CUANDO EL OCASO SE EXTINGUE capitulo 3

Me cuesta recordar con claridad, solo tengo imágenes borrosas en mi mente... el único recuerdo claro es... Hisoka...

Su cuerpo pegado al mío... sus suspiros en mi oído... el sabor de sus labios y de su blanca piel...

Sin saber como, desperté en una habitación muy oscura... en la cual solo podía ver borrosamente mi mano...

Y cuando menos lo espere... una voz susurrando en mi oído, unas manos bajando por mis hombros para recorrer mi pecho... Quise evitarlo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía moverme...

- anhele tanto esto, Tsuzuki-san...

Sí, era él... quien intento separarnos... él que te dañó marcando tu cuerpo y tu alma como suyos... y entonces, quise matarlo cuando comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa...

Me dio asco, rabia, impotencia... él no era nadie para tocarme asi... porque tú eres el único que puedes... él único que me puede hacer suspirar con el tacto tan gentil de tus manos por mi pecho... no como él... este maldito asesino que me toca con sus manos manchadas de sangre...

Pero aun cuando intento forcejear, mi cuerpo no responde... ni siquiera puedo gritar...

Hisoka... Hisoka...

No sabes que daría porque fueras tú quien estuviese besando mi cuello y no él...

Pero con su asquerosa sonrisa me da a entender que su truncada fantasía solo comenzó... y es ahora que juega con el broche de mi pantalón..

Lo odio, lo odio...

No por lo que va a hacerme... sino porque esto es lo mismo te hizo a ti...

Quisiera no ver... no estar tan despierto para ver su desfigurada cara llena de lujuria y desenfreno...

Preferiría mil veces estar dormido... porque asi nunca sabría que fui tocado por él... pero no es asi... él me esta desnudando meticulosamente y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Volteo mi rostro que descansa en la pequeña almohada color beige para mirar por la pequeña ventana... se ve la luna... esta igual como aquella noche... la noche en que te ame como nunca...

Gimo... mas no quiero verle a la cara... mantengo la vista fija en la luna mientras él procura hacer todo lo posible para que lo mire... el verdugo quiere ver la cara que va a azotar...

Me toma con sus horrorosas manos del mentón pero cierro los ojos automáticamente...

¿ es qué no es suficiente con estar muriéndome por dentro al no poder evitar esto?

- Tsuzuki-san... deja de luchar... no puedes evitarlo... es más fácil que te entregues...

- "nunca" – me digo mentalmente- "nunca me entregaré gratuitamente a ti"

Toma mis piernas desnudas para acomodarlas a cada lado de su cadera... se acomoda sensualmente un mechón de su platinado cabello detrás de su oreja... ni creas que por eso me entregaré... nunca me entregaré por mi voluntad... solo podrás tenerme a la fuerza...

Desabotona los botones de su camisa lentamente con una mano y con la otra me mantiene por el mentón para que lo vea... es una lastima que no puedas entender... mis ojos amatistas solo existen para mirarlo a él... a mi ángel... a Hisoka...

Una vez desabotonada la camisa la tira al suelo con elegancia, se muevo felinamente para situar sus labios en mi cuello... y yo no puedo más que sentir repulsión...

Juega con mi piel sin mediar en nada, lame la zona y luego le da besos cortos... y después la muerde con sutileza... ¡rayos! Mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar...

Siento el aroma de sus cabellos fijo en mi nariz y a medida que se va moviendo estos me hacen cosquillas en las mejillas...

Pero ahora es cuando evoco su cabello... castaño claro... tan suave... con ese aroma a lavanda tan embriagador...

"Hisoka... Hisoka"

Baja por mi pecho deteniéndose en mis pezones... juega con ellos como si fuesen un chupete... Hisoka... Hisoka... tus labios tan tiernos, tan suaves... acariciando mi piel... excitándome sin control...

Ahora se detiene en mi abdomen... marcando con sus manos mis músculos... bajando lentamente a mis caderas...

Mi respiración agitada se escucha en la silenciosa habitación... todo esto es una locura...

Besa con suavidad mi bajo vientre... Hisoka... Hisoka... no lo hagas que me descontrolo...

-ah!

Sus labios toman mi virilidad con sumo cuidado... torturándome con lentas caricias... solo siento ganas de gritar...

-mhmmp

Escucho una risita ganadora... Hisoka... Hisoka... tu voz es hermosa... tu risa lo es más...

El ritmo que ejerce su boca va en _crecendo _, no puedo más... creo que... explotaré...

-mmm...

¿a qué se debe ese "mmm..." ? Es como si estuvieras comiendo algo delicioso... Hisoka... Hisoka... nunca te gustaron los dulces..

Siento como te mueves... esta vez me tomas por la caderas para levantarme un poco... entrelazo anhelante mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura... siento como tus dedos bajan por mis nalgas...

Hisoka... Hisoka...

Es una sensación extraña... pero ya esta pasando... me siento ligero... muy ligero...

Escucho el sonido de un cierre... de un cierre bajándose, pero muy lentamente... el sonido me inquieta, quiero mirarte, encontrarme con esos ojos verdes llenos de pasión...

Hisoka... Hisoka

Tu dedo índice acaricia mi labio inferior... abro mi boca automáticamente y es que ahora son tus labios quienes la exploran... me levantas un poco de las caderas... y te siento entrar

Duele... Duele un poco... pero es agradable... estas dentro de mi...

Mi ángel... Hisoka...

Me llevas al cielo con cada embestida...

- ah... ah...

Quiero abrir los ojos, pero me susurras que no lo haga... te obedezco... tú eres quien manda ahora... y me encanta

A cada instante las embestidas son más fuertes... pero me gustan... y te lo hago saber gimiendo cada vez más fuerte...

Siento tus labios en mi mejilla... muy despacio... lento... bajando a mi oreja... mordiendo con suavidad...

Me desespera esta mezcla agresividad-dulzura... me llevas al limite...

Hisoka... Hisoka...

- Hisoka!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abro los ojos. Mecánicamente mi mano se sitúa tapando mi ojo izquierdo...¿por qué tuve el presentimiento de que no podía moverme?

Miro a mi alrededor... las sabanas envuelven mi desnudo cuerpo... de seguro tienes que ver en esto... me sonrió sin pensar...

Te busco con la mirada...pero no te encuentro

Mas en una mesita diviso una nota... me levanto envuelto en una sabana...

"_Fue una noche maravillosa en verdad..._

_¿no lo crees asi, Tsuzuki-san?_

_Muraki"_

-¡Maldición!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora:**

_¿cómo ha estado este capitulo?_

_Creo que es el más largo hasta el momento... pero.. está bien, es lindo soñar... pero se vuelve malo cuando te evades de la realidad...¿no?_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_

_**Inicio del el fic: 19 de julio de 2006**_

_**Continuado y finalizado ese fic: 25 de julio de 2006**_


End file.
